


there is no time to waste asking why, i'll run away with you by my side

by notthebigspoon



Category: Baseball RPF, White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spinoff of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/385878"> Counting The Signs and Cursing The Miles In Between</a>. What if Neal had talked Tim into running away with him? This is one of many things that could have happened.</p><p>Title taken from Echo by Trapt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there is no time to waste asking why, i'll run away with you by my side

This isn't what Tim once expected from life. When he was a kid, bright eyed and still thinking that anything was possible, he was going to be a famous baseball player and go all around the world. And he's gotten both of that, just not like he anticipated he would. First he was a famous baseball player. People wore his shirts and had giant pictures of him on their walls and asked for autographs. And now he's done a little world travel.

Granted, that traveling is being done because his boyfriend is on the run from the federal government but... well, that just makes it a little more exciting.

They'd boarded a plane in the middle of the night under false credentials. When they'd landed, they'd been met by a bald guy in glasses that Tim recognized only from pictures. Mozzie had raged at Neal and told him how bad of an idea this was, that on top of being on the run and looking over their shoulders for Neal's crimes alone, they had kidnapping under their belt. Not that Mozzie had any idea who Tim was. Tim's pretty sure that he still doesn't and even if he does, he doesn't care.

He misses baseball, a lot. He follows the team online but the articles, even if the team is doing great, can hurt because there's often a flyby mention of Tim's disappearance. The only people who know Tim isn't dead in a ditch somewhere for all they know are Pablo and Buster and he hasn't spoken to them in weeks.

Tim now lives in a mansion on a tropical island, where it's always warm and sunny. He hates papayas but he buys them anyways because Hector's a cute kid and he keeps an eye out on things for Neal and Mozzie. He also doesn't rat Tim out to Neal for buying those little hand rolled cigarettes from one of Hector's cousins. Tim and Hector have a heck of an understanding with one another, now that he thinks about it.

Winding his way through the streets, papayas under his arm and market bag in his hand, Tim is pretty happy. It's breezy today and for once the bakery wasn't out of his favorite loaves. He makes his way into the house and leaves everything on the counter except for the milk, eggs, butter and cheese. He takes advantage of Neal's absence to slide into the infinity pool and smoke in peace. He's leaning against the wall where the water flows over the edge when he hears footsteps.

“Smoking is bad for you. It's especially bad for athletes.”

“Mm, yeah. That cartoon owl when I was in sixth grade told me that too.” Tim answers, turning enough so that he can see Mozzie. “And I'm not an athlete anymore or did my location not tip you off to that?”

“If you miss it so much, why are you here?”

“Because I love Neal. Not gonna lie. I miss the show. But... I've got love and that counts for a lot.”

“Love to the point of self destruction. You and Neal are perfect for each other.”

“Bullshit.” Tim snorts. “I know you don't like me half the time. I know you think I'm an uncultured idiot, not that I give a shit.”

Mozzie actually looks mad, the first that Tim's ever seen him display an emotion other than excitement and paranoia. It's enough to make him drop the attitude and pay attention when Mozzie sits down on the edge of the pool.

“I'll be honest. I don't like you sometimes.” Mozzie answers, and big surprise there. Even Neal knows that. “But you make Neal happy. You gave up everything for him. And it's not like with Kate. Kate didn't have anything to lose, not the way that you did. Friends, family, money earned in a manner that can be considered more legitimate than our own. I saw you grab a gun that night those thugs came looking for us and we had to leave the last safe house. You were willing to do anything to protect Neal, even if it meant compromising your own principals. So I might not always like you, Tim, but I do respect you.”

“You're going to tell him I smoke, aren't you?”

“Probably.”

“Guess I'll live.” Tim smiles, blowing out a puff of smoke and flicking the butt away, smirking at the look of disgust on Mozzie's face.

“Not if you keep smoking those.” Neal comments, eyeing Tim. Tim sighs and shakes his head, he hadn't even heard him. Still, Neal doesn't look overly irritated as he steps off the edge and sprawls into the pool, splashing Tim and Mozzie both. Mozzie sputters and glares, making a disgusted noise when Neal surfaces and pulls Tim into a kiss. He gets up and walks into the house, muttering about lovesick fools. “And I already knew. Hector's cousin asked me if you needed more. Just don't smoke them in the house.”

“Yes, oh fearless leader.”

“Supplies came in.”

“S'nice.”

“Going to finally let me paint you?”

Tim groans and presses his face into Neal's neck, shaking his head. Tim has been resisting this from the time they arrived on the island. It's not that he thinks it's dirty... there's nothing dirty about Neal's art. Tim isn't at all ashamed of his body, years of locker rooms have made modesty something he's no longer concerned with. But the idea of posing nude makes him feel like he'd somehow be on display. Still. Neal wants this. “Fine.”

“Thanks babe.” Neal is smiling into Tim's wet hair and his hand is rubbing at Tim's back. Tim's never felt so good.

They're wanted by the federal government and probably a lot of other people that Neal has pissed off. They had to leave their first safe house because Neal had made the wrong person angry. Tim had fired a shot in the dark, knowing he could hurt or kill someone but not caring because those people wanted to kill Neal and Mozzie. He has to walk through the streets and see gangsters and know that freedom is dependent on bribing the right people. He has to be ready to pick up and run at any moment to keep the man he loves and a friend he's coming to love safe.

But moments like this, wrapped in Neal's arms and trading lazy kisses in a tropical breeze, he forgets all that. He's young and filthy rich and in love. Nothing else matters.


End file.
